


The Two Sides of Kai

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Horror, M/M, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aoi's mother moves in with her new partner he has no choice but to move in to the old stone mansion with her and two men he had never met. Who was this boy named Kai who was soon to be his stepbrother and would they have enough in common to be able to get on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The old stone house had looked so inviting during the day, but in the shadows of night it had taken on a menacing presence on the top of the hill. Was he really going to be living here? Any excitement he had about living in a luxurious mansion was replaced by a feeling of dread. He didn't belong here and the house mocked him for pretending that he did.

“Don't worry,” his mother reassured him, more for her own benefit than his. So she had noticed the way the house seemed to demand they left too? “Soon you'll wonder how we ever survived in that tiny apartment.”

“I guess,” Aoi said as he got out of the car and wrapped his unfastened coat closer to his body. When had it got so cold?

“And you'll love Kai, he's your age,” she reassured him. As if that was the only thing that matted when it came to friendships.

“Well if we're going to be step brothers,” Aoi replied following his Mum to the door. He had no choice on the matter did he? Either he and Kai became good friends, or things were going to be very difficult for everyone.

They were inviting in by his Mum's fiancée. An opposing man in his mid fifties with greying hair and a stern presence. Some high ranked officer in the military, though he couldn't remember which rank he had exactly. All he knew was his mother had been dating this man in secret for awhile. He'd gone mad when he had found out how serious things had gotten. Especially as it meant he now had to live with two men he had never met.

They went through the expected polite questions and he was led to a large bedroom which contained his things. Someone had unpacked them for him Aoi noticed, feeling annoyed. The thought of a stranger going through his things made him anxious, though he had nothing to hide.

“Kai's room is down the hall,” his soon to be step father indicated, “But he's probably in his laboratory in the basement.”

“Kai is a genius,” his mother reminded him. Oh that was right, didn't he already work in a laboratory studying genetics or something? He very much doubted he and Kai would have anything in common at all.

“I'm sure Aoi has his talents too,” her fiancée said in a voice so condescending that Aoi had to keep his temper in check. So that's how this was going to be was it? Constantly compared to his genius son, and always failing to make the grade. That was going to be so much fun.

 

He knocked on the basement door before slowly pushing it open to reveal a modern looking laboratory on the other side. He half expected to be screamed at for intruding on Kai's personal space. Wasn't that what these genius types were like? Instead he was met with the world's friendliest smile. Kai was cute, he hadn't expected that at all. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable being here for entirely different reasons than before.

“Are you Aoi?” Kai asked offering him his hand. Aoi took it and accepted the firm handshake in a daze. He was going to have to live with this boy wasn't he? That wasn't going to turn out well. Was it even OK to have a crush on your own stepbrother? Perhaps, they hadn't grown up together but it still felt weird. “I'm sorry, I completely lost track of time.”

“That's OK, and yes I'm Aoi,” he introduced himself. “What are you working on?”

“Right now?” Kai asked, “I'm trying to find something that will get ketchup off a dry clean only shirt. Not that exciting I know, but I went and spilt some ketchup earlier. Dad's going to kill me if he finds out, it was his shirt.”

“Couldn't you just copy the dry cleaning process?” Aoi asked.

“I'm missing some chemicals,” Kai answered. “You must think I'm some kind of airheaded klutz. I can be smart too, I'm sure my Dad told you.”

“Something about being a genius,” Aoi confirmed. “So other than cleaning what do you do down here?”

“Genetic research,” Kai explained, “I could go into details but most people don't understand.”

“No that's all right,” Aoi replied. Once again he was being talked down to, but when it was Kai he felt it was genuine consideration that held his tongue.

“Well, I could simplify things,” Kai said thoughtfully, “We're trying to extract information buried in secondary chromosomes to help find a cure for some genetic conditions.”

“What kind of information?” Aoi asked already struggling to grasp what Kai was explaining.

“Well say a person has the DNA for brown and blond hair,” Kai explained, “The brown would be a dominant gene and the blond would be 'switched off' so to speak. What we would do is turn the blond chromosome on in replace of the dominant brown one and the person would begin to grown blond hair. It's a lot more complicated than flipping a light switch of course, and we've only made limited process and we're ignoring cosmetic changes. Our funding is for medical research.”

“Could this be used to turn a man into a woman?” Aoi asked, “Because men have both chromosomes?”

“I don't think so,” Kai replied, “I mean it would affect hormones and things but the body would already be fully formed by this point. I can't see how doing this would have any positive effects if I was being honest.”

“Well you're the expert,” Aoi commented casually. Did that come off a little sarcastic? He hadn't meant to be.

“Hardly,” Kai said with a pleasant laugh, “Really I don't know why they hired me at all. I'm just stumbling along, trying my best to keep up with the real experts in the field.”

“While I'm stumbling along trying to get through the high school experience,” Aoi complained “Really you're lucky.”

“Then why am I jealous?” Kai asked, “All I ever wanted was a normal childhood. I never asked to be special, I never wanted this burden at all.”

 

Aoi was surprised to see Kai join him in the living room. The few days he had been living here he hadn't seen much of the other boy. He seemed only to come out of his lab when necessary but when he did he was friendly and pleasant enough. Aoi was beginning to resent Kai for being so clever, beautiful and kind. How can one boy have everything? It just wasn't fair and it was all he could dwell on. He wanted Kai in his life as strongly as he wished he had never met Kai at all.

“Did you want to watch something?” Aoi asked. It still felt like he was a guest in Kai's home, though he had been told on multiple occasions that he should make himself as comfortable as possible. He'd been doing just that tonight, left here with only Kai, but now his nerves were on edge once again.

“Something like that,” Kai agreed as he leant against the doorway and gave Aoi a once over that made Aoi feel naked and exposed. Kai looked fierce tonight, strong and confidence. Ruthless even and just a little bit intimidating. He approached Aoi silently, lifting Aoi's chin so that they were staring into each others eyes. When had Kai's eyes been so dark? They were almost hypnotic. The shyer part of himself wanted to pull away, but he couldn't stop staring into their depths. “Has anyone ever told you that you were beautiful?”

“Must be my dominant genes,” Aoi joked. Normally, from what he would have seen, Kai would have laughed but tonight his expression didn't change.

“Must be,” Kai agreed as he knelt on the sofa, one leg either side of Aoi's body. With a racing heart Aoi reached around the other boy, holding him in place as he pondered if perhaps this could be a dream. It hardly seemed real, especially with Kai's sudden change of personality. Not once had Kai ever shown any signs that he was interested in a relationship like this.

“Are you sure?” Aoi asked as Kai moved even closer to him. Surely Kai could feel his racing heart by now. He didn't say anything if he did.

“I'm always sure,” Kai replied. Not wanting to argue the matter Aoi let Kai kiss him, shocked once again by just how determined Kai was tonight. He'd always thought he would be the dominant one if this was ever to happen, he had never been so wrong.

“Kai,” Aoi gasped as the other pulled his lips away. He needed to breath and took in a few gasping breaths before finding Kai standing over him.

“Just be a good brother and help me out,” Kai ordered, his voice harsh and cold. Surprised Aoi watched Kai stand over him on the couch and pull down the zip on his jeans. Oh, he was well endowed but he wasn't ready for something like this at all.

“Kai,” he got out in a pathetic beg for mercy. If there was one word he would never use to describe Kai it would be cruel. Yet here he was being just that.

“Shut up,” Kai snapped, “I've seen the way you look at me. I know exactly what you want.”

“I,” Aoi tried to protest just as the hard organ forced it's way into his mouth. Shocked he sat still as Kai abused his mouth, unable to believe this was truly happening. As it dawned on him that it was he pushed on Kai's legs, desperate to be released by the other boy. Thankfully Kai pulled back, but he was still taking a gasping breath when Kai pushed his way back in. He began to fight for real now but it was like hitting a wall and Kai never budged. He was too strong, Aoi realised shocked as Kai had never appeared strong to him before.

“That's right, stop fighting,” Kai mocked as he grasped Aoi by the hair. “Just suck like a good little whore,”

“No,” Aoi gasped, his voice muffled by the arousal buried deep in his throat. He could barely breath but that didn't stop Kai pushing his way in deeper still. He pushed hard as he felt like he was about to gag but Kai didn't back up at all. He was being used like a sex doll, and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He fell limp, gasping for breath when Kai allowed it, trying his best not to throw up when Kai pushed against the back of his throat so many times he lost count. He felt numb, like this whole thing was happening to somebody else. Some actor who had previously agreed to be abused like this. He had admired Kai, longed to wrap his mouth around his length, but not like this. Never like this. He had never dreamt that a sweet boy like Kai could ever abuse him so thoroughly.

“That's better, you like this don't you?” Kai teased. Like this? No, he hated every moment and yet he couldn't break eye contact with the other boy. Those dark eyes had frozen him in place and all he could do was submit to the other's will.

When Kai's came and it was finally over, he sat frozen as the other pulled away. He must look a mess with cum dripping down his chin and his hair falling out of the neat ponytail he had been wearing before Kai came in. The other thanked him, though it sounded more like an insult, and left him to tidy himself up.

Weakly he pulled himself to the feet and locked himself in the bathroom, the only place he now felt safe. Shaking slightly he turned on the shower and undressed as quickly as he could with trembling fingers. How could this be real? How could this have happened to him?

He stepped under the hot water and sat on the shower cubicle floor. He was shaking properly now and he curled up into a ball to try and steady himself. Was that tears falling from his eyes or just the water from the shower? More importantly, what was he meant to do now? He couldn't live with Kai if he was going to abuse him like this. Unless Kai hadn't realised how much he had hurt him? Had he not fought back hard enough? Perhaps Kai thought he liked it rough? Was all this his fault?

“I'm just a dirty little slut,” Aoi whispered Kai's words. The accusation haunted him, made him feel weaker than he already was. He had lusted after Kai and got exactly what he wanted. This was all his fault and he didn't deserve pity from any one.

 

Aoi didn't appear for breakfast the next morning, to which he was glad as he really couldn't face the other boy right now. Wasting no time he hurried off to school though he found it hard to engage in any of his classed or join in the conversation with his friends. It hurt to talk a little too, a constant reminder of just how cruel Kai had been to him.

He dreaded going home and facing Kai, but the time came when he couldn't delay any longer. Perhaps Kai would be in his lab, or out of the house? Luckily there were no signs of him, so he grabbed some snacks and hurried up to his bedroom to wait out the next couple of hours until his Mum got home.

A knock on the door startled him from his homework. Kai, who else could it be. He said nothing, wishing and hoping Kai would leave him alone. There was no such luck as the door opened and his attacker revealed himself on the other side. His heart raced with fear and he tightened his grip on the pencil. Perhaps he could use it as a weapon.

“Aoi, we need to talk,” Kai said, nervous and unsure of himself. Refusing to invite him in Aoi watched Kai as he came over and sat on the edge of the bed opposite him. He looked as afraid as Aoi was, but he felt no sympathy for the other boy. This was all his fault. “Last night, I wasn't myself.”

“Is that your defence?” Aoi scoffed. He'd expected something a little bit better from Kai. An excuse that excused him from all blame perhaps.

“I'm not even gay, I don't find you attractive. Well anyone can see you are attractive, but I'm not attracted to you.” Kai tried to explain.

“So what, you just used me because I'm convenient?” Aoi demanded, “Because I was there? A useful toy for you to experiment with your sexuality?”

“I tested a cure I'd been developing,” Kai got out, “When I say I wasn't myself, I really wasn't. It was like somebody else was inside me, controlling my actions. I played with God's powers and The Devil took my body for the night.”

“So that's your excuse?” Aoi scoffed, “You abused me because you were having a Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde moment? Do I look like a fool to you? Who would believe something like this?”

“Aoi it's the truth,” Kai exclaimed, “Please, you have to believe me. I wouldn't hurt you, I wouldn't hurt anyone!”

“You hurt me,” Aoi snapped as his fear turned to anger. Was Kai for real? Coming in here with crazy fairytale stories to explain his behaviour? Was he supposed to believe that Kai had given himself some kind of multiple personality disorder by playing about in a laboratory?

“I'm sorry,” Kai apologised, his anguish so obvious that Aoi had no choice to believe it was real. Whatever the reason for Kai's actions he was genuinely sorry now.

“Sorry isn't enough,” Aoi replied. Silently Kai nodded and left the room with a quiet click of the door. He truly was an entirely different person than the night before but that didn't mean he was going to automatically believe any story Kai made up to excuse his crime. Kai had attacked him and it would take far more than a 'sorry' to make things OK again. If Kai wanted forgiveness, he would have to earn it. If it was even possible to forgive him at all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi shut the door of his locker and caught sight of Kai walking down the school hall. He had to look twice before deciding it really was him. What the hell was Kai doing in his school? He froze as he recognised that confident stride and teasing smirk and glanced down the hall for help. Surely someone here would protect him from Kai when he was like this?

“My brother,” Kai greeted him, “It's been awhile since we last played hasn't it?”

“You said you were sorry, that you wouldn't touch me,” Aoi stammered. Kai had been nothing but apologetic and quiet since the attack a week ago. Suffering as much as Aoi was from the night they were alone. Whatever his deal was Aoi was letting the attack slide but now Kai's dark side was back and he realised he'd been a fool to suffer in silence like he had.

“Did I?” Kai asked, “You should have known I didn't mean it. I'll always be back.”

“You meant it,” Aoi protested, gasping as Kai slammed him back against the metal lockers. Surely somebody would intervene, this couldn't happen in public like this. Nobody protested though and he soon felt Kai's lips on his, teeth nipping at his lower lip causing sharp pain. He struggled slightly, practically freaking out when Kai pushed his arms back, holding each in place as he pushed their bodies closer together. This really couldn't be happening. Could it?

“Get a room you disgusting fags,” a student mocked. It was enough to distract Kai from him and he backed further down the corridor ready to bolt. He knew this student was just the standard bully type, but he didn't deserve to face Kai's wrath. Nobody deserved to be picked up like a stuffed toy and thrown down the corridor.

“Kai stop it!” Aoi pleaded as Kai turned on the guy's friends. He should run, protect himself. Instead he found himself grabbing onto Kai's arm and pulling him into an empty classroom. “What the hell? You broke that guy's nose!”

“He's scum,” Kai retorted, “Not like you, my sweet brother. You're my special jewel.”

“If I'm special, don't hurt me,” Aoi begged. “Please? Kai? I know the sweet Kai is in there, somewhere.”

“The other Kai is straight. You don't want him.” Kai mocked. To a certain degree he was right. This Kai was wild and dangerous but there's was a part of him that found this just as attractive as Kai's gentle smile. He liked the danger and it sickened him. What kind of freak enjoyed being used like this?

Kai pushed him onto a desk and his heart began to race in excitement. Why couldn't he run? He was begging to be his victim. His legs spread as Kai slipped between them and he wrapped them around the other boy. He did want Kai, no matter how much this might hurt in the long run.

“Can you be a little gentler?” Aoi begged. Surely Kai would see some reason?

“You don't want it gentle,” Kai replied, “A dirty boy like you who willingly spreads his legs for me? Don't lie to me Aoi. I see right through you.”

“Kai!” Aoi gasped as the other boy pushed his hips forward against him. He couldn't plead anymore as Kai's hungry lips had consumed his own. Kissing him, biting him, making him moan out loud.

“Oh god,” Kai gasped pulling away as if he had been shot. Startled Aoi watched the other boy back away from him wearing a look of horror and disgust. The other Kai had returned and for this first time since Kai had told him the truth he believed him. There were two Kai's. An emotional strong one who had no sympathy for anyone, and the sweetest guy he had ever met. Why couldn't this Kai be the gay one? Things would be simpler.

“Kai?” Aoi called after him but the other boy was already leaving the room. Rushing after him he ran to the hall where he found Kai standing still staring at the droplets of blood on the floor.

“I attacked those boys,” Kai confessed, though Aoi had been right there. “I threw one down the hallway.”

“Yes, and they got up and left on their own,” Aoi pointed out. The bell rang for class but he had no intention of going. Taking Kai's hand he led him back into the classroom and shut the door behind them. “They'll report it to the principal but he'll hear wild stories about how you threw a guy all on your own. I'm the only other witness.”

“And what will you report?” Kai asked, his eyes pleading for Aoi to lie for him.

“The truth,” Aoi replied, “That you got angry because they were mocking us for a kiss.”

“Aoi please, I'll be in so much trouble,” Kai begged, “I know I hurt you, but I can make it right. Some how. Please?”

“You won't be in trouble,” Aoi reassured him, “Nobody would believe you lost your temper for no reason. Besides those guys are with the principal all the time. You'll be fine.”

“And you?” Kai asked, “What are we meant to do Aoi? I can't stop him from taking control and tracking you down. You could run I guess, but he'll find somebody else. Aoi, I'm scared.”

“Maybe one of the other scientists could help?” He suggested gently.

“I tried, they don't believe me,” Kai admitted. “It wasn't so bad, before you came. Now he has one purpose, to molest you. He, I, wanted to rape you. Right here in the school.”

“At least you have an excuse,” Aoi whispered, “Part of me wanted him to do just that.”

“You're gay?” Kai asked surprised. “Does that make it better or worse?”

“A little of both, I think.” Aoi replied, “But this time, I felt like I was getting through to him. Just a little.”

“You can't tame a monster, this is real life!” Kai scolded, “If someone is abusing you, you run far away. Love can't cure a beast.”

“No, but if I can convince him to be a little gentler. To have a little more awareness of the location.,” Aoi reassured Kai.

“Then what? You'll enjoy it?” Kai demanded, “Oh god, that's exactly what you're saying. Do you have a crush on me?”

“Yes,” Aoi confessed. This time it was Kai who looked scared of him.

“I can't deal with this,” Kai stammered, “Any of it!”

 

“Hey Aoi!” a too friendly voice called out from up the road. Great, the infamous gossip Uruha had heard what had happened yesterday. Who knew what story had gone around the school. It couldn't be good though. Nothing about the situation was. Kai hadn't even spoken to him since the incident and it wasn't like he could blame him. The guilt and confusion he must be feeling could only be met by his own confusion and fear.

“Hey Uruha,” Aoi greeted him. Despite his loose tongue he genuinely liked the other boy.

“So there's this crazy rumour going around the school,” Uruha informed him, “That you were making out with your own brother?”

“Is that what's been said?” Aoi asked stopping dead. Kai had called him brother in the hall hadn't he? This wasn't good, not good at all.

“Is it true?” Uruha asked, “I won't judge. I promise.” Yeah, like that was going to happen. Uruha would judge and share the story in a heartbeat. He had to be careful, he could destroy or heal his reputation with what he said now.

“Stepbrother, and he's not even that. Not yet.” Aoi corrected. Kai was going to chase him down again. With the way he was when he turned it would be impossible to hide their relationship. Best for the truth to come out. He was gay and proud, and dating his own stepbrother. A story like that would blow over quickly. He hoped.

“Oh, well that's not very scandalous is it?” Uruha asked, clearly disappointed.

“Rumours rarely are, when you find out the truth,” Aoi retorted.

“That's not always true,” Uruha corrected as he began one of his stories about another kid in the school. Well it was better than Uruha talking about him he supposed.

 

Aoi was more than relieved to get home that night, even if it might mean facing Kai's dark side. He'd spent the whole day being mocked for his kiss with Kai, and the whole day defending himself against the homophobic slurs made worst because many kids still believed he was into incest.

Then there had been the long meeting with the principle where he was asked repeatedly what happened the day before. He had made a story up about Kai coming with his homework to explain his presence in the school but the principle seemed able to tell he was lying. In the end though everything had gone down like Aoi had predicted. As Kai wasn't a student in the school the principle couldn't punish him directly and had decided against banning him from school property.

“Hey Aoi,” Kai greeted him as he opened the door. He'd been sat on the stairs waiting for him, Aoi noticed and he froze as he read Kai's body language. The sweet Kai, he supposed they needed to talk.

“Hey Kai,” he greeted the other boy, pulling his shoes of quickly and following Kai to Kai's bedroom. He hadn't been in here before and was surprised how tidy it was compared to the lab downstairs. Well, it wasn't like Kai spent much time in here. That could explain it.

“I've been a jerk to you,” Kai apologised. “You trusted me with the knowledge of your crush and I freaked out.”

“I can understand why it might make you uncomfortable,” Aoi replied carefully.

“It shouldn't matter,” Kai corrected. “Especially as I'm the one who came on to you in the first place. The other me. Being gay, it's not something you can control. If I've learnt one thing from my other half it really is a genetic trait. He really wants you Aoi. It consumes him and passed onto me. That's why I freaked. I'm not gay at all, but the second he gets any piece of power you're all I can think about.”

“Are you always fighting him?” Aoi asked, “For control I mean?”

“Whenever I get even slightly emotional,” Kai admitted. “Especially anger and...”

“When you're horny,” Aoi finished in the silence. How was a young man like Kai meant to control his sexual desires? It was impossible, he should know.

“I've been thinking about what you said yesterday,” Kai explained, “How you think you can tame him.”

“I can, but it's not fair on you,” Aoi argued. “You don't want to sleep with me when you're like this. I'd be abusing you.”

“Every time I'm aroused, he takes over!” Kai exclaimed, frustrated with the situation. “Sexually I no longer exist, and I have to face that this means that in a lot of ways I'm gay as you are. I can't control him, he can't control me. I'm trying to compromise with myself. Maybe if I can become more like him, and you tame him then we, that is the two halves of me, can become a new person entirely.”

“Are you asking me out, dearest brother?” Aoi teased. “Well I am flattered, but think of what people would say!”

“We're not really brothers,” Kai protested, “Don't mock me. Just say no if you're not willing to try this out. I know it's dangerous for you if he won't listen.”

“Kai, I want you. I want him.” Aoi reassured him, “If you consent to this, then so will I.”

“Thank you,” Kai replied as he indicated that Aoi should sit on the bed beside him. Nervously Aoi sat down and accepted the tentative kiss on his lips. Kai was scared, he could tell, but the kiss was sweet enough. He was a good kisser, even when his heart wasn't in it.

Pulling Kai closer he took control of the kiss, teasing Kai's lips like he had imagined before he had learnt the truth about Kai's duel personality. He felt the other warming up to him, growing more confident as he got used to being with a man. Part of him still felt like it was wrong to do this with a straight guy but he understood Kai's point as well. He had awoken a gene in himself that would only be happy with a man in his arms.

He felt the change gradually as the other Kai awoke within the other boy. He was losing dominance over the kiss and he allowed it without complaint. By the time they broke for air he saw the now familiar dark eyes and smug expression of Kai's other half.

“Such an eager slut,” the boy mocked. “You just can't wait for my cock in your ass can you?”

“I'm not going to deny I want you,” Aoi replied as Kai pinned him down onto the bed beneath him, “But perhaps you could try being nice?”

“You don't want nice!” Kai mocked, “You want it hard and rough as I call you out for what you are.”

“No,” Aoi objected, “What I want is for you to listen to me.”

“Why should I?” Kai demanded as he leant over Aoi and kissed him harshly on the lips, “You always respond so well to being pushed around.”

“”Just stop trying to hurt me,” Aoi begged. He lay still as Kai kissed him again, sure that the other boy wasn't listening at all. Only he was being gentler wasn't he? At least he wasn't trying to bite him anymore and the death grip on his arms had loosened enough to return blood flow to his hands. So, Kai was tameable after all. He just had to keep his requests small.

“You're so needy,” Kai scolded him and he let out a small whimper of agreement. He was horny, there was no denying it even if he wanted to.

“Play with me?” Aoi begged. Again Kai didn't respond and he wondered if he was pushing things to far. He felt his shirt been pulled over his head and allowed Kai to use it to tie his wrists to the headboard. Oh yes, this was going to be good in the kinkiest of ways. He pulled on the bonds feeling excited and let out a moan when Kai's teeth grazed over his exposed nipple. Agreeing to do this had been the best decision of his life he decided. Even with the risk being involved with this Kai would bring.

He let out another moan as Kai's hand slid into his trousers and found his aroused length. He pulled on the bonds that kept him in place as pleasure grew inside him. Oh yes! This was exactly how he had dreamed it would be. No, this was better.

His trousers were soon thrown on the floor and Kai lowered his lips over the tip of his arousal, teasing him with his tongue. He moaned again and shifted his hips upwards. Silently begging Kai to take him in further. He didn't though, as his cruel streak returned. He soon found himself swallowing Kai's length as the other's weight rested on his chest. Again he felt like he was about to gag, but surprisingly Kai pulled back and didn't try to deep throat him again. Perhaps there was hope for him after all?

“Oh yes, suck me like a whore,” Kai purred and Aoi found himself doing just that. He wanted to please this boy who could break him as easily as he could love him. Kai was dangerous and unpredictable when he was like this, and he had to admit it was the ultimate aphrodisiac to get him off.

“Oh Aoi,” Kai moaned as his warm cum hit the back of Aoi's mouth. He swallowed hard, enjoying the salty taste as Kai moved away from him. The other boy was still calling him names, but he barely heard them as he was far to distracted by the fingers burying deep inside him.

“Where the hell did you get the lube?” Aoi moaned as he felt himself been stretched far quicker than he had ever been before. Not that he had much experience in this area, but he was no virgin either.

“Cum,” Kai answered, “There'll be more in you soon. I'll fill you until it's pouring out of everyone of your holes.”

“Oh god,” Aoi moaned, “Oh god, oh god, oh god. Kai!”

“If you don't shut up, I'll gag you.” Kai threatened. With a whimper Aoi turned his words into moans slightly ashamed at how loud he was being. He was only encouraging this monster. But wasn't that what he wanted any way?

Soon Kai was buried deep inside him rocking his world. He moaned louder now, unable to stop himself from begging for more. There was more that Kai could give him. His unnatural strength and stamina meaning he could fuck Aoi like a machine. He lost himself to Kai, no longer sure what reality even was. All there was pleasure. He was splattered with something warm, and realised in a daze that it was his own cum. Still he was desperate and he found himself wrapping his legs around Kai, still begging for more and more until there was nothing more that Kai could give and cum dripped out of him just like Kai had promised.

He lay still, his heart racing as he felt gentle fingers untying his wrists. Dazed he rolled onto his side and met kind and gentle eyes. Sweet Kai had returned. Wordlessly he pushed his face into the others chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. He needed comfort and love after experiencing something so extreme and this Kai was happy to oblige.

“That was, weird.” Kai confessed, “But not in a bad way. I could get used to this you know. You seemed to have fun?”

“Oh I did,” Aoi confirmed, “No worries there. He was listening Kai. Really listening.”

“I know,” Kai agreed, “I guess it takes two men to tame a beast.”

“Now now, don't give the other you ideas!” Aoi protested, “It took all I had to keep up with him. Don't make him consider adding anyone else to the mix.”

“I wouldn't allow it,” Kai reassured him, surprising Aoi with a gentle kiss on the lips. “If I'm going to be gay the only man we could ever want is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've tried to keep this as scientifically accurate as possible, but given the genre this hasn't always been possible. Please cut me some slack and remember that this is meant to be a supernatural story and not science fiction. (Though often the borders between the two can cross).


End file.
